


Shelter

by ribbons



Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Sayers
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-03
Updated: 2006-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbons/pseuds/ribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There were very few people in the dim sanctuary of the church as Parker read the Second Lesson of the service."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter

_Woe to her that is rebellious and defiled, the oppressing city…_

There were very few people in the dim sanctuary of the church as Parker read the Second Lesson of the service. To Wimsey, it felt like a cave-- an entirely separate realm from the humid city outside.

_She listens to no voice, she accepts no correction…_

Wimsey felt sick and crowded-in, even though there was no one else sharing his pew. He did not belong here at all -- but Parker did, and right now Parker's steady, ordinary voice was the only thing keeping him willingly tethered to this earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for apis_mellifera, who requested "post-War Peter/Parker."


End file.
